Ella y Yo
by Saphira17
Summary: Una Amistad. Un Amor. Un Secreto. Una Traición.


_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Canción__: Ella y yo – Don Omar con Aventura._

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · **

**»** **E**lla y **Y**o – **D**on **O**mar **&** **A**ventura.

Son las tres de la mañana, dos jóvenes de nos más de veinticinco años, se encuentran en uno de los bares mas prestigiosos de Nueva Cork bebiendo whisky.

Uno de ellos, era el multimillonario Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad, el otro, su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, heredero de una de las empresas más importantes del mundo. Todas las mujeres del lugar, intentan llamar su atención, pero los dos muchachos están sumidos profundamente en su conversación.

**- E**lla y yo,

dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios

un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor

somos su marido, ella y yo… -

Flash back: Iba caminando a paso rápido, una joven de ojos verdes, los cuales estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol negros, con detalles en plateado. Tendría 21 años, era de tez blanca como la porcelana, y cabella rosa por los hombros, de figura envidiable. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, ajustado en el busco, con un lazo plateado por debajo de este, que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con un sobretodo también negro y con unos zapatos de taco del mismo color que lo anterior. Llevaba el pelo suelto, solo llevaba un bincha plateada, que hacia juego con el listón del vestido. Cuando llegó a la esquina, entró en un elegante café.

Allí dentro se encontraba sentado en una mesa, un joven azabache, de ojos negros como la noche, piel nívea, vestido de traje. Estaba ubicado en una de las mesas de arriba, bebiendo una taza de café. Su rostro estaba frío, serio, sin expresión alguna. Pero eso cambió, cuando vio una cabellera rosa, subir por las escaleras. Instantáneamente una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en sus labios.

La joven un poco desorientada, se dirigió a la parte superior, como le habían indicado. Estaba algo preocupada pues se había retrasado, aunque no era lo único que la inquietaba. Al llegar a arriba, miró hacia los lados, y ahí lo vio, estaba sentado con una de sus típicas sonrisas de autosuficiencia, mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos negros, que la cautivaban cada vez que los veía. Se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraba. Él se levantó para correrle la silla. Ella le sonrió y le agradeció el gesto. Él creyó morir de felicidad al ver esa sonrisa, pues era perfecta. Ella se quitó lo anteojos de sol, para estar más cómoda y ordenó un café igual que su acompañante.

- **L**amento haber llegado tarde – dijo la muchacha, mientras recibía su pedido – pero no pude salir antes de la oficina – ella era la hija de un abogado muy reconocido en Estado Unidos. Aunque siempre lo tuvo todo, le gustaba sentirse útil, por eso le pidió a su padre de trabajar en su buffet.

- **N**o te preocupes Sakura, lo importante es que estas aquí – le dijo el pelinegro tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos.

- **S**asuke, esto no está bien – cuestionó con algo de angustia en su voz – él no se lo merece – agregó.

- **L**o sé, pero no lo puedo evitar, o acaso ¿tu sí? – a pesar de que su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna, en su voz se podía notar un deje de culpabilidad – nosotros no buscamos esto – él le acarició la mejilla, y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Ella ante tal acto le sonrió tiernamente, mientras sus mejillas tornaban un color rosado, el cual no paso desapercibido por él, quien una vez más, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo; Dios le encantaba esa mujer, y no se explicaba como había llegado a ese extremo. Fin Flash back.

Sasuke miró a su amigo que le estaba dando un sorbo a su bebida.

- **E**stoy confundido – le dijo mientras agarraba su vaso.

- **N**o tenes que estar mal, si es que de verdad la queres – le contestó su acompañante con seguridad.

**- M**i esposa y yo

igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor

la dama perfecta, toda una belleza, ella es mi inspiración

somos feliz ella y yo, ella y yo. -

Flash back: Un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba en su apartamento. Estaba sentado en el sillón con un vaso de whisky en sus manos. Su corbata se encontraba escasos centímetros de él, su camisa estaba desarreglada con los botones desabrochados. En ese instante, escuchó la puerta abrirse y tras de ella aparece una hermosa joven.

- **M**i amor, ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto a su novia, con una gran sonrisa.

- **M**uy bien – le contesto mientras le daba un beso – recién estuve con Ino, quiere que la acompañe a una conferencia que va a tener en California la próxima semana, ¿no te molesta si voy?

- **C**laro que no, te va a hacer bien, siempre estas trabajando – le dijo para luego darle un beso y abrazarla, a lo cuál ella le correspondió.

- **I**gual es solo por unos días – agregó con una sonrisa.

- **N**o te preocupes – le contestó, para luego volverla a besar. Fin flash back.

Sasuke escuchaba lo que su amigo le decía atentamente…

**- A**migo ella y yo,

solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión.

Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector

somos su marido, ella y yo. -

Flash back: era un martes en la noche, y cierto pelinegro llegaba a su departamento. Se desplomó en el sillón con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Si, venia de haber estado con ella. Y es que no sabía que era lo que tenía que lo hacía estar de esa forma; su pelo, sus ojos, su boca, todo en ella era perfecto.

Teniendo a tantas mujeres, se fue a enamorar de ella; porque sí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno. Al principio pensó que simplemente era atracción física. Pero luego de haber tenido algunos encuentros con ella, se dio cuenta que era más que eso, que la necesitaba para él, para poder ser feliz. Se maldecía por no haberla conocido antes, si así hubiese sido, todo sería diferente. Pero no era así, tenía que estar comprometida con otro. Frunció el seño. Sería otro el que viviría siempre con ella, el que la cuidaría y protegería de todo, el que la viera despertar cada mañana, el que le secara las lágrimas y curara sus penas, sería _ese _el que le dijera _te amo_ todos los días, minutos y segundos. Mientras que el se muere por dentro, por no poderla abrazar cada ves que quisiera por no poder besarla a cada momento, por tener que esconder todo el amor que sentía por aquella mujer, que sin darse cuenta le había robado su frío corazón. Fin flash back.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, pues bien, conocía a Sasuke desde hace bastante tiempo, y nunca le había importado alguien más que no sea él. Pero esta vez, era distinto, él estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacía esta muchacha, a la cual tenía que darle todo el crédito de haber conquistado al Uchiha, ella debía ser realmente muy especial, por eso no dudó en alentarlo a no perderla…

- **O**ye Don lucha por amor. – el rubio no podía dejar que su amigo la perdiera.

- **N**o me aconsejes en tu posición. – Naruto no entendía por lo que él estaba pasando.

- **Q**uizás su marido no mande en su corazón – por más que el dijera que no, si ella estaba con él por algo era.

- **N**o sabes quien es victima en esta confusión. – era imposible, jamás lo comprendería.

**- O**ye mi pana lucha por amor – no iba a dejar que se diera por vencido.

**- N**o, no me aconsejes en tu posición. – el Uzumaki, ya estaba empezando a desesperarlo.

**- Q**uizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón – insistió.

**- T**ú, no sabes quien es victima en esta confusión – dijo serio.

Al segundo, el dueño de los zafiros, agregó…

- **M**i esposa y yo, somos felices,

dos almas matrices, se lo que es el amor,

por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor,

no lo hagas Don, ay no no no. –

Miraba al pelinegro, esperando que comprendiera. Si era verdad que estaba enamorado, no tenia que dejarla porque estuviera con otro; pues estar enamorado es lo mejor que le podía pasar. Él lo sabía, ella era el centro de su mundo. Es verdad que a veces la descuidaba un poco por el trabajo, que siempre le quitaba mucho tiempo. Pero trataba de recompensarla siempre que podía, y daba resultado, ella siempre se ponía feliz con sus sorpresas, era como una niña el día de su cumpleaños.

**- A**migo ella y yo,

teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación,

pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación,

a solo hacer el amor. -

Flash back: Estaba parado en la entrada de una mansión, la mansión Uchiha, en la cuál vivían sus padres. Se estaba celebrando una fiesta porque su hermano, Itachi, volvía de Europa con un contrato que beneficiaría mucho a la empresa de la familia. Ya estaba harto de saludar a los invitados, cuando vio que de un carro muy lujoso bajaba una pareja. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos jades por unos segundos. Ella estaba hermosa, tenía puesto un vestido rosa strapless con unos tacos negros, y un listón en el cabello del mismo color que los zapatos. Se acercaron a la entrada y se saludaron cordialmente como correspondía; Sasuke se excuso un momento, ya que tenía que ir a ver que necesitaba su padre que lo había llamado. Mientras hablaba con Fugaku no le sacó la mirada de encima a la pelirosa, hasta que en un momento vio que subía las escaleras, seguramente para ir al baño, supuso este. No perdió tiempo y disimuladamente también se dirigió a la parte superior de la mansión.

Sakura salía del baño, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca y le llevo hasta una de las habitaciones. Cuando estuvieron dentro levanto la mirada para ver quien había sido la persona, y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos tan negros como la noche. El joven Uchiha la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él.

- ¿**S**asuke que haces? – Preguntó confundida – esto no está bien.

- **L**o sé – respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado.

- **E**sto es una locura. Él esta abajo, no podemos – dijo mirando hacia un costado.

- **N**o me importa – y con esto la tomo por la barbilla y la beso, a lo cual ella no tardo en responderle. Ellos sabían que estaba mal lo que hacía, que eso que empezó como un simple juego, se había convertido en algo más y debía terminar. Pero ya era tarde, no podían parar…

Fin flash back.

**- A**y ya te expliqué,

cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer,

y que el marido entiende que perdió su hembra,

ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres. –

- **P**ero Naruto, ella esta comprometida con otro, ¿no entendes?

- **B**ueno pero si ella te ama a ti, no hay nada que discutir. Que le diga que se enamoró de otra persona, y que ya nada puede hacer.

- **N**o le puedo pedir eso – dijo frustrado.

- **N**o hay otra opción Sasuke. Vos la queres, ella te quiere, hay alguien que sobra -

- **Y** te repito lucha por amor –

- **N**o me aconsejes en tu posición -

**- Q**uizás su marido no mande en su corazón -

**- N**o sabes quien es victima en esta confusión -

**- N**o seas tan tonto lucha por amor – tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su amigo como fuera.

- **N**o, no me aconsejes en tu posición – que estúpido que era Naruto, si de verdad supiera…

**- Q**uizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón -

**- T**ú no sabes quién es victima en esta confusión –

Eso era demasiado, no podía seguir así, necesitaba decírselo, aunque sabía que luego se arrepentiría por eso.

**- A**migo pido perdón yo nunca te fallé,

me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver,

y aunque todavía no puedo creer,

lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender

pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar,

donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar,

y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer

admitiré que salí con tu mujer…

Salí con tu mujer -

Lo había echo, estaba seguro que ella no lo perdonaría por lo que hizo, después de todo, Sakura también quería mucho al rubio, por eso no se decidía por él, y es por eso que en cierto modo le tenía algo de rencor. Pero no podía seguir mintiéndole, Naruto había sido su amigo desde siempre. No quiso traicionarlo, pero desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando se la presentó, no se la pudo quitar de la cabeza. No era su culpa, simplemente una mala jugada del destino, que los cruzo en el momento y lugar equivocado. Estaba cansado de fingir que todo estaba bien, de contarle acerca de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, la cual era su novia. Se maldecía por todo, si no hubiera ido esa noche al bar con él, no se hubiera sentido como se sentía, y no hubiera confesado nada. Todo seguiría como antes…

- ¿**Q**ué? – no podía era verdad lo que su amigo decía, por que eso era _su mejor amigo._

- **S**alí con tu mujer – ya estaba echo, ahora no se podía volver atrás, por más que quisiera.

- **N**o, yo no estoy creyendo esto – eso era imposible. ELLA no le podía haber echo eso, y menos con EL.

- **S**alí con tu mujer – Dios, acaso Naruto era sordo, o pensaba que le gustaba lo tener que confesarle eso.

- **N**o, No – Se tomó la cabeza mientras negaba con ella, su mierda estaba perdida en la barra, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. No quería oír eso, no quería.

- **S**alí con tu mujer – Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Como le había echo eso a su mejor amigo. Verlo en ese estado lo destrozaba, aunque no lo demostrará, no le gustaba verlo así, y menos aun sabiendo que el culpable de aquel estado era él.

Puso una de sus manos en su hombro para que reaccionara. Pero Naruto se movió de una manera brusca, haciendo que lo soltara, como si quemará. Lo miró, y sus miradas se cruzaron, negro y azul. Podía observar como destilaban irá, dolor, decepción, frustración, y un odio infinito hacia él. Y no supo que hacer, hasta que al fin lo escucho decir…

- **Q**ue te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer,

los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez,

ya que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía

que se iba pa Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga,

me mintió, tu y ella en una cama, haya en Bayamo,

quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuantos hoteles ensució.

Tu también, los odio a los dos. -

Ahora entendía todo, cuando ella le decía que se iba con Ino, era todo mentira, se iba con él. Los dos. Juntos. Todas las veces que llegaba tarde, por su supuesto trabajo. Cuando salía con sus amigas. Todo, todo era una mentira, una maldita mentira. ¿Por qué? Era lo único que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En que momento sucedió todo? ¿Por qué con él? Muchas preguntas lo invadían, pero la ira que sentía era más que nada. Los dos, los dos lo habían traicionado de la manera más sucia y vil. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, sabía como la amaba, aunque no siempre le dedicara el tiempo que se merecía, eso no significaba que no la quisiera. Era su mundo, su todo. Hubiera sido capaz de morir por ella, y lo que recibió a cambió fue una infidelidad. Que estúpido había sido. Y pensar que estaba angustiado por verlo sufrir por _esa_ mujer; que lo había escuchado siempre; que lo había aconsejado. Los odiaba, los odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie.

**- O**ye entiende que yo,

soy quien mas sufro con todo esto,

me mata el dolor –

Es cierto, lo habían engañado, pero no por eso estaba feliz. El lo quería, pero a ella la amaba también. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas.

- **F**ue una traición – fue lo único que pudo decir golpeando la mesa con su puño, para luego levantarse y tomar su saco.

- **P**erdí un amigo por la tentación – dijo más para sí mismo, sentado mirando la mesa con una sonría melancólica. Ese fue el peor error de su vida – Perdón – ojalá eso pudiera reparar todo.

**- A**diós – este es el_final_.

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · **

_Si les gusto, díganme que tengo para hacer más _(:


End file.
